Promise me?
by XenaLin
Summary: Will Karen pull through and trust men again? WARNING: This story deals with rape, therefor the rating. Now completed. I think. Please R&R if not already done by YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Will&Grace or the characters therein.**

A/N If anyone has a problem about reading about rape, DON'T READ THIS ONE. Consider yourself warned.

Chapter 1.

_2.30 am in the Walker penthouse_

Karen Walker sat alone in her penthouse. The servants had gone to bed. She sat alone in the dark library and thought. In her hand she held a glass of martini without olives to make sure it didn't take any space. In her thoughts she was experiencing motherhood.

In her mind she didn't want to have kids, she was selfish, she was stoned most of the time. She thought she couldn't take care of another human being.  
Her heart though said something completely different. She really wanted a child, a someone that needed her, just her.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang. She was startled and went to check it out. She got down the stairs. Down there it was dark. To dark to see anything so she turned her head to light the switch. Before she could reach it, she felt a hand twist her arm to her back and a hand covering her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, but a voice whispered into her ear:

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up."

She went quiet, but wondered what the man was going to do though she had some guesses and suspicions to what he might do. Yes, she had heard that it was a man.

The man forced her upstairs again, still twisting her arm and covered her mouth with his hand.

How she wished that Stanley was alive. Her husband of twenty years had passed away earlier this year and they had scattered his ashes in the sea from Karen's luxury yacht.

Well upstairs they went into the library where she had been sitting before she went down. The lights were off as she never had lit them. The man shoved the door closed and locked it before he forced her down on the floor and ripped her clothes to shreds. He raped her. She however never made a sound, deciding that he wouldn't have that pleasure.  
The rape lasted for a couple of hours, all the while she never made a sound. When the man was satisfied enough he left her where she lay on the floor. He left the library door open and hurried down the stairs and out in the night, as yet another man in the crowd of New York City. The Big Apple never slept.

When Karen heard the front door slam shut, she got up off the floor, took the ripped clothes in her hand and went to her bathroom for a long, hot, soaking bath. When the water started to run down the tub to fill it, her eyes started welling up and soon big tears came down her cheeks like a waterfall. What had happened became to much for her now. She wished harder than ever that Stan was alive. He would've protected her.

She lay in the bath for hours, until her skin was all pruned but she couldn't get out of the water. It cleaned her, or it was supposed to. She felt dirty. Finally she got out of the tub, still feeling dirty and put on some sweats, which was unusual for her, and went to bed.

_9.30 am at Will and Grace apartment_

The door burst open and Jack McFarland rushed in the room, doing a flip.

"Guess what's happened?" he smiled and jumped up and down.

"You woke up and realized that you're actually a man?" Will said while turning around drying the dishes from their breakfast.

"Very funny, I almost forgot you're fat" Jack bit back. "No, I got a lead in a play."

"Wow, congratulations Jack" Grace said as she entered the room and heard what Jack said.

She gave him a smile and a hug, which he awkwardley returned.

"Thank you Grace" he said.

"Anyone heard from Karen?" Grace asked.

"No, why?" Will asked.

"No reason, I just told her to meet me at home today. We have to go to a client this morning and we're suppose to be there in half an hour. "

"I'm sure she's home, forgotten about the client and are now both stoned and wasted" Will said.

"Why do you always do that Will?" Grace asked.

"What?"

"Make accusations like that."

"Well, maybe because she's always stoned, and wasted?"

"Sometimes she's actually not, sometimes she's actually like a woman" Grace said.

Will didn't answer but went on with drying the dishes.

"Where is this client?" Jack asked?

"Down on Broadway."

Jack lit up and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh no, you're not coming Jack" Grace said and pointed her finger at him.

"What?"

"No, don't come Jack. It's not a Broadway producer. Or an agent."

"Alright then" Jack said and slumped his shoulders.

"I'll just pop by Karen's place on the way" Grace said and left.

"I wonder where she is" Jack said and sat down in the couch.

"Jack, Grace just left." Will said and grinned.

"Hey, I was talking about Karen. Of course I know where Grace is." Jack looked hurt.

"Oh, don't give me that pouting" Will said and walked to the back of the couch and started tickling Jack.

Jack shrieked and laughed so hard that he almost fell off the couch.

Grace walked the streets of New York before getting a cab to Karen's mansion. She walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and she saw Rosario standing there in her white maids uniform.

"Hi Rosario, is Karen in?"

"Yes, she's in bed still."

"She was supposed to meet me at Will's apartment this morning. We have a meeting with a client in fifteen minutes."

"Wait inside and I will see if ms Karen will come down."

Rosario shut the door behind Grace and walked up the stairs. Grace looked around the magnificent hallway. There were marblestatues on small tables, fancy paintings on the walls and flowers in small pots just inside the door.

Rosario came down again and said:  
"Sorry, but ms Karen doesn't feel well and wants to stay in bed."

"Can I see her?"

"No, she doesn't want to see anyone."

"Alright. Tell her that I hope she feels better soon."

"I will. Goodbye ms Grace."

"Bye Rosario."

Grace left and took a cab alone to the client in question.

-------------------------------------------

A/N This is my first fanfic of Will & Grace. R&R highly appreciated. Comedy is not my strong side, neither is drama but this is an attempt to see if it's worth to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Will&Grace.**

Chapter 2.

_1.30 pm_

"Ms Karen, are you going to stay in bed all day?" Rosario asked her employer.

"Go away." Karen said and pulled the covers over her head.

Rosario sighed and left the bedroom. She was actually starting to get worried now. This wasn't like Karen. By now she would have emptied a couple of bottles of vodka and martini and quite a few pills. It didn't look like she had drunk any alcohol or eaten any pills today.

She decided to call Jack. After all, Jack was Karen's best friend and her poodle.

"This is Jack McFarland, or if you want to say "Just Jack" that is OK too" she heard his familiar voice.

"Hello Jack."

"Oh hi Rosie. Why are you calling?"

"I'm concerned for ms Karen. She hasn't eaten any pills or drunk any alcohol today. She's been in bed all day."

"Wow, no alcohol or pills?" Jack said sounding confused.

"No, nothing. I'm really worried."

"Yeah, you're starting to freak me out too. I'm coming over, OK."

"OK, bye."

They hung up and Jack took his keys and jacket and went for Karen's mansion. He pressed the button for the elevator when Will came out of his apartment ready for work.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey."

"Where are you off to this time of the day? Don't tell me, you've got a new boyfriend and are going to see him? Is Jackie in love?"

"Haha, very funny Will. I am worried about Karen."

"Why?"

"Rosie just called me. Karen's been in bed all day and hasn't eaten any pills or drunk any alcohol."

"Wow, that doesn not sound like Karen" Will said and also looked a little worried. "Shall I come with you?"

"Sure. If you want."

They both got in the elevator and hitched a cab to Karen's mansion.

_2.00 pm_

"Jack, she's upstairs. Maybe you can talk to her" Rosie said when she opened the door.

"Yeah." Jack rushed up the stairs to Karen's bedroom and softly knocked on the door.

"Go away Rosie" he heard Karen's voice. It sounded hoarse. Like she'd been crying.

He didn't like the sound of that so he opened the door and moved over to the bed.

"Hi Kare" he said.

She turned her head and saw who it was. Her hair was a mess and she wore a t-shirt in bed. That was definitely not like her.

"Hi poodle" she greeted but before he could say anything she continued "Sorry Jackie but I'm not in the mood today. Please can you leave. I promise we'll do lunch another day."

"Kare. I'm worried about you. Rosie called me, that's why I'm here. She said you haven't eaten your pills or drunk your martinis and vodka."

"She shouldn't have. I'm fine."

"It doesn't look to me like you're fine."

"Just go away Jack. Go away" she said and turned her head and ducked under the covers.

Jack heard her cry, but what could he do. She obviously didn't want him there.

"Kare, please. Talk to me" he tried once more.

"No, go away Jackie" her voice cracking.

He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rosario and Will stood just outside and they looked at him with wondering eyes. He just shook his head.

"I don't know. She doesn't wanna talk to me. She says she's fine, but obviously she's not. She's crying. I don't know what to do." Jack said looking really sad.

Will opened the door, entered and shut it behind him.

"I said go away Jackie" she said with an angry voice.

"Karen, it's me, Will" he said.

"Hi, now turn around and go away" she said without even turning her head to look at him.

"Karen, we are all worried about you. What is going on? Come on, you can talk to me" Will said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Wilma" she said angrily and threw her pillow at him.

He ducked, caught the pillow and put it down on the bed next to him. He grabbed hold of the covers and dragged them down towards him, exposing Karen's body to him. She was wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants and no socks. Her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were red and puffy as they get from crying alot.

"You never wear sweats or a t-shirt. Your hair is a mess, and oh my God. You haven't got any make-up. What's going on?" Will demanded to know.

She rose to a sitting position, looking into Will's eyes, then took hold of the covers and dragged them back down with her again.

"Go away Wilma" she said.

"No and you can't make me" Will said.

She sighed and started crying again. Will moved closer to her, but she pulled away closer to the wall. He once again pulled the covers off of her, rose from the bed and slid his hands under her body causing her to flinch and start kicking and screaming from the panic that arose in her. He let her down again.

"What is it? Stop kicking and screaming, you're making me deaf or paralyzed or both. I was just going to lift you up and walk you to the shower" Will said rubbing his ears.

He shook his head when he saw Rosario and Jack come inside. They both went outside again, looking really worried.

She sat bent over on the bed, her feet on the floor. Her fragile body was shaking uncontrollably. Will sat down next to her and laid his arm around her shoulders causing her to flinch again. He moved his arm from her shoulders and put his hands in his own lap, not wanting her to start kicking and screaming again.

"What is it Karen, what has happened to you?" Will asked with a soft voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said sobbing hard.

"No you're not. Come on Kare, talk to me. Just for a little while" Will begged her.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes once more. Her eyes were glittering from the tears that constantly ran across her cheeks.

"Last night I heard something downstairs" she said with a sobbing whisper. "And I went down to check it out. It was really dark and I turned to switch the lights on when I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around me."

Will sat in silence, letting her do the talking. He was beginning to understand what had happened, but knowing she needed to say it so she could work it through.

"This man dragged me up to the library and he started to ..." Karen's voice broke and she started crying heavily again.

"The man started to do what Karen?" Will asked, fully knowing the answer.

"He ... raped me" she blurted out and started to cry uncontrollable.  
She sobbed and cried so hard she could hardly breathe.

Will didn't say anything, he just took her hand in his both and tried to just be there for her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arms around her, slowly so she wouldn't be scared. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her slowly into his arms allowing her to cry as much as she wanted to.

--------------------------------------

A/N R&R please. Good? Bad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Will and Grace, nor Karen or Jack.**

Chapter 3.

_3.00 pm_

Will held his arms around Karen as she cried out her pain and suffering. She had been through alot during the year and now this on top of everything. Will couldn't help it, he just felt sorry for Karen. They would almost never get along and as far as everyone knew, the two hated each other.

Karen cried until she was to tired to cry more, she got sleepy so Will let go of her so she could lay down again. He gently tucked her in, placed the covers under her chin and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he turned around to go.

"Please Will, can't you stay for a while?" Karen's voice was heard.

She sounded scared. She was afraid to be alone, yet she didn't dare to trust a man at this point. But Will was different. Not even Jack could make her feel safe the way that Will did. He was always on her, making comments about her pills and drinks, calling her Cruella, but in spite of all that she knew that he cared for her in some way.

"Are you sure Karen?" Will turned around and asked.

She barely nodded.

"If you want me to stay I will" he said.

Karen patted on a spot next to her on the bed.

"Come on and lie with me, please."

He walked back to the bed and laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest and put his arms around herself. She felt safer that way, knowing that he would hold her and not let go.

Will let her do whatever she wanted and just laid there. She started to breathe deeper and more regular after a while and he gently let go of her, cautiosly moved her down on the bed again so he could get up. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Will snuck out of the room, finding Jack still sitting just outside the door.

"What's happening Will?" Jack flew up from his seat and asked his friend.

"I don't know if I should say this. I think she's better off saying it herself" Will said hesitantly.

"What is it Will? What happened to her?" Jack looked really worried.

"She's been ... " Will started but stopped, still not knowing if he should be the one to say it.

"What, what?" Jack was almost starting to hyperventilate.

"She's been raped" Will said hesitantly.

Jack just couldn't believe his ears, his jaw dropped and his eyes were big as tennisballs as he said:  
"What?"

"You heard me Jack" Will said.

"Yeah, but ... Oh my God. Poor Karen" Jack said and tried to open the door but Will stopped him.

"She's sleeping at the moment Jack. I finally made her sleep. I think she's gonna be up later, but as for now let her sleep. She's exhausted from crying so much" Will said.

"Yeah, but I just wanna see her" Jack tried.

"No Jack, let her be. She needs some time alone to process this. Go home and don't worry. I will not leave her side for one second, OK? Trust me."

Jack looked hesitantly, but fully knowing that Karen didn't want to see him right now and he walked down the stairs to go home.

Will entered the room again and sat down in a comfortable chair next to the bed. He watched her sleeping, noticing how peaceful she looked at first but soon her face wrinkled and she let out a scream. She sat up and looked around with panic in her eyes.

"Karen, calm down, it's me, Will. You're safe" Will said trying to calm her down.

"Will, what happened?" She looked confused but still panicking.

"You had a nightmare. You are safe in your own bed, in your own bedroom." Will answered.

"Why did you go away?" Karen asked.

"I am right here Karen. I'm not leaving you."

"But you got out of bed."

He got up from the chair and laid down beside her in the bed, putting his arms around her.  
She let out a sigh of relief.

"Promise me to never let go" she said.

"I promise never to let go of you until you want me to" Will answered.

-------------------------------

A/N My muse is starting to leave again. Reviews might consider her to stay around for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own W&G or anything else, just the storyplot. **

Chapter 4.

_2.30 am_

Karen woke up in the middle of the night. She felt arms around her and looked up and saw Will's peaceful, sleeping face and she smiled for the first time since it happened.

She put her head down on his chest again and cuddled up a bit. Will's arms felt so strong and protective around her. Her thoughts began to wander. What if Stanley would still be alive? What would he have done right now? Would he have been laying here next to her instead of Will? Would he have gone out to find the person who did this to her? Would he have stopped it from happening completely? Or would he even have cared?

She remembered the fight they had had the day before he died. The fight was about kids. She wanted them and he didn't. Secretly she had hoped and prayed that she would get pregnant and had stopped taking precautions during sex. It hadn't taken any effect at all and she came to realize that she may never get pregnant. That made her sad thinking about and she started to cry. Her whole body started shaking. She closed her eyes and let the tears run freely. Suddenly she felt Will's arms tighten around her and that made her look up at his face. He was awake and laid watching her, trying to soothe her he had tightened his arms around her and he planted a kiss on her forehead when she looked up at him.

"Will" she whispered. "Will, don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't" he answered. "I won't go unless you really want me to."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Why don't we try to go to sleep again?"

She nodded and laid down her head again and closed her eyes. The tears started to fade, but she couldn't fall asleep yet. Will noticed that and he started to talk to her to make her relax.

"Karen, why don't we all go away for the weekend? The four of us, you and me, Grace and Jack? We can go to the westcoast? Or we can go to Florida? Maybe even abroad, to Europe maybe? What do you say about that?"

"Yeah, maybe. You and me. Jack and Grace doesn't know, and I don't want them to either. That could make it a bit hard to travel with them without them knowing what's happened to me" she said and the tears started again.

"Why don't you tell them Kare?"

"I don't want them to judge me or tell me I deserved it. Maybe Jack won't, but Grace most certainly will."

"That's not true Kare, and I'm amazed that you believe that about Grace. She defends you constantly you know. I make comments about you and she defends you."

Karen looked up at Will with wondering eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. She does that Kare" Will said. "Grace is a lovely person who loves everybody, including you even if you don't believe that yourself."

Karen sat up and looked Will in the eyes.

"Really? She does that?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. She does that." Will answered.

Karen relaxed a little and laid down again with her head on Will's chest. She could hear his heart beat with a steady pace. One arm around her while his other, free hand was drawing circles on her hand and arm. She thought: 'Maybe telling Grace and Jack won't be as bad as I think.'

"You're right Will. I should tell Grace and Jack what happened, but I can't. I can't look them in the eyes anymore. I feel constantly dirty and want to take showers or hot baths all the time."

"You are not dirty Karen. Not in this way anyway."

She looked up at him and he smiled and winked at her and she started laughing a little at him, making a joke like that.

Will felt good when he heard her laugh. That was a good sign. She was on a small path that led out on the big road towards healing. He knew however how fragile that path was. Anytime the path could hit an unexpected bump or turn into a deadend. He had to make sure that the path was going to be straight and smooth.  
Karens eyes started to feel heavy and soon she fell asleep again, safely knowing Will would stay and never leave.

------------------------------------------------

A/N R&R please. Any good?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's getting to be a real bore now, but I'd say it anyway. No rights owned to Will&Grace. Just to the storyplot.**

Chapter 5.

_A week later_

_11.30 pm_

Will was still living with Karen a week later. They hadn't been separated since it happened and Karen was starting to let go of her nightmares, though she could still fall back into heavy cries and Will was always there to pick her up again.

One night while lying in bed, Will talked to Karen.

"Karen, you have to tell them. It's been a week and they do care about you and love you. I promise they won't judge you. If you want I will be there when you say it. And as I've promised before, I still promise to never leave until you really want me to. I just think that you should tell them, that's all." Will said and sighed.

He felt so sorry for Karen, he had to make her feel better and the only way to have her process the whole thing was for her to talk about it and come to terms with what's happened to her.

Karen was quiet, laying in her usual position, her head on Will's chest hearing his heartbeats. That's what made her calm enough to go to sleep. She listened to him as he spoke and she knew he was right. She should tell them, though she couldn't find the strength or the courage to do so. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that both Jack and Grace cared for her deeply and that they loved her. She loved them both too and she would go through fire and ice for all three of them if it made them happy, but this thing she couldn't bring herself to do. It was just to hard to talk about and she couldn't believe that she had told Will, though she was happy that he knew. He was always there for her, making her feel safe and she knew that he'd never leave her if she didn't want him to.

"Will, I want to tell them now. I do, but I can't. It's not that easy as you think to tell someone you love that you've been raped."  
That was the second time she said the word rape since it happened.

"Karen, I've never thought that it was an easy thing to say, but I think and know that you will feel better if you tell them. Then you wouldn't have to hide anything anymore and you can have more friends around, not just me."

"But I like that it's just you and me Will" she replied and sighed.

The tears threatened to come again, she was amazed that her body could contain such an amount of tears.

"I do too Karen" Will said. "But it would be even more nice if all four of us could hang out again you know. Like we used to. Grace and Jack are worried and wonders about you."

"How do you know that?"

"I've talked to them on the phone."

"When did you do that?"

"When you were in the shower, I talked to Grace. I had to lie to her, she didn't buy it though. I could hear it in her voice, but since it was about you she kept quiet and didn't ask anymore. They both sense something really big and they are really worried you know?"

Karen didn't say anything. She wanted to tell her friends. They were the most important thing in her life now since Stan was gone.

"Alright Will. Can we go home to your place tomorrow and tell them?"

He put his fingers under her chin and carefully tilted her head backwards so that he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to come out.

"Absolutely."

"You will be there with me right?"

"Of course I will. I'll never leave you, you know that."

She knew and she loved him more by the fact that he said it.

_8.30 am_

Next morning however she had second thoughts. She couldn't go through with it. During the night she had woken up several times from nightmares and they were all about the rape and that she was going to let Grace and Jack know. She had dreamt that while the rape was happening they would just stand next to her and watch and point finger and say that it was all her fault and she had noone to blame but herself.

Will had been there everytime she woke up, trying to calm her down and relax again. She would and fell asleep again, only to wake up by the same nightmare minutes later. This night had been the worst since it happened and she couldn't tell Grace or Jack now.

"Karen. It was just nightmares" Will tried to calm her. "They don't mean anything."

Will was standing on the floor fully dressed in his now not so clean suit. He had to take some sickleave from work to be with Karen, but it was so worth it. During the week she had been recovering bit, though it was a long way to go still. Now though, it seemed like she had hit a bump in the path and she didn't know how to cross it.

Karen was sitting on the bed in her sweats. Her eyes all puffy and red from crying and no sleep. Her hair was a mess, a real mess that would take some time to clear up. She sat a bit bent over with her feet on the floor looking down onto it. Her body was shivering and she was cold. She was nervous and really scared.

"Karen, please, please get up and get dressed and then we'll get Rosario to make some breakfast, what do you say?" Will asked her.

She didn't say anything, but she actually got up off the bed and stood on the floor. That was the first time she was out of bed for something else than a shower or a hot bath. She still felt dirty, even though she had had so many showers.

Will started leaving the room so Karen could get dressed.

"Please Will, don't leave" he heard Karen's scared voice.

"Honey, you know I won't leave, I was just going outside the door so you could change your clothes."

That was the first time he had addressed her with something else than Karen or Kare. She liked it.

"OK, but don't shut it please" she said insecurily and changed her clothes into clean sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

"I won't" he said and went outside.

When she was dressed, she tried to do something about the mess in her hair. It took a while but she finally managed to straighten it out. She put it up in a small ponytail and got to the door where Will was standing just outside. He looked at her. He was impressed. She had clean clothes on and her hair was not a mess anymore.

"Way to go Karebear" he said and put his arm around her shoulders. "You got dressed and your hair isn't a mess anymore."

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Will started walking, but she was standing still.

"What is it Karen?" he wondered and stopped.

She was frozen. The door to the library had been opened and someone with dark clothes walked out of it. It was the chimneysweeper.

"Karen, that was the chimneysweeper. There's no need to be worried. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You know that. Come one. Let's go and eat breakfast."

She didn't move.

"Karen, I will carry you down if you don't walk by yourself. You need to eat and you need to move your legs or else your muscles will deteriorate.

She still didn't move. Will sighed and walked back to her, sweeping her up in his strong arms. She started to panic, but Will calmed her down.

"Calm down Karen. It's just me and I'm not dropping you or let anyone else get a hand on you, I promise" he said whispering.

She relaxed a little in his arms and allowed him to carry her. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N R&R Please. I love reviews and they make my muse stay so ... please reviews. I crave them. Is the story good?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of it.**

Chapter 6.

_9.30 am_

About an hour later Will and Karen was at home in Will's apartment. No one was there. Grace was at work and Jack was in an unknown place at the moment.

"Karen, I think you're brave" Will said. "You managed your way here."

"Thank you Will" Karen said and smiled a faint smile.

"Do want something to drink? Or eat?"

"We just ate at home Will" she said.

"Yeah, I know, but you hardly ate anything off the omelet I made you."

He took out a bottle of water and a glass and put it in front of her. Just then the door opened and Jack came inside.

"I thought I heard you in here Will" Jack said while closing the door. "Hi Karen" he said gently to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to good, but it's getting better poodle" she said and threw a faint smile at him.

"That's great news Karebear" Jack said softly and sat down on a chair next to her.

Jack thought that Karen looked like a real mess. She still wore the t-shirt under Will's jacket and sweatpants. Her hair was still in the ponytail and her eyes were a bit red and puffy still. He felt so sorry for her, and he knew that he had to act surprised when she told him. He imagined that telling him was the reason for her to be here. She didn't make an effort to start talking and Jack wondered.

When Karen went to the bathroom Jack turned to Will.

"How is she really doing Will?" Jack asked.

"She was a real mess during the week but last night she was smiling and laughing a bit. I convinced her that she should tell you and Grace what's happened and she agreed, but this morning she almost backed out. I had to almost carry her here."

"So, should we call Grace and have her come home?"

"No, wait until lunch at least. I think Grace will come home for lunch" Will said.

Karen came out of the bathroom and Will and Jack immediately changed the subject.

"So Jack, how is the part coming for you?" Will asked.

"It's going great Will. We open the play in a couple of weeks."

"You're acting again poodle?" Karen asked.

"Yes Karebear. I got the lead in a play and if you're all up to it, I'd want you to be there for the opening."

"We'd be happy to Jack" Will said. "Congratulations again, I'm proud of you Jack. You never gave up hope and now you're gonna star in play that actually is good" Will continued.

"Thank you Will" Jack said and blushed abit.

"It's great Jackie" Karen said and smiled at her friend. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Karen" Jack said and took her hand.

_12.30 pm_

The hours went by as Will, Jack and Karen made some smalltalk about Jack's play and his ex-boyfriend he met a few hours ago and already ditched for a new one.

Suddenly the door opened and Grace appeared. She looked surprised to see Karen there.

"Hi Karen. How are you? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Hi Gracie. It's not good but it's getting better" Karen answered and smiled softly.

She sat in the couch between Jack and Will. Will got up to hug Grace and kiss her on the cheek. As he did, Karen flinched and started shaking. He was her rock and as long has he sat next to her she was able to sit and do the smalltalk, but when his safe body and warmth went away, she felt vulnerable again. Jack saw this and motioned silently for Will to come back. He hurried back and sat down next to Karen and put his arm around her shoulders. She felt safer and not so vulnerable anymore, but the shaking couldn't stop and she started crying again. Jack and Grace were shocked. They had always thought that she didn't do emotions. She herself had said so, and here she was doing precisly what she said she didn't do. Will took her in his embrace and she leaned her head against his shoulder allowing him to put both his arms around her. Will saw the looks of the others faces. He mouthed: "She'll be fine in a minute. Don't worry."

They nodded silently and sat waiting for Karen to calm down. It was clear to them that it was something big. Jack of course knew but he acted like he didn't. Finally Karen's tears faded and she stopped crying. Her shaking body started to calm down and she lifted her face from Will's shoulder. She couldn't look at Grace or Jack.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Grace said worried when she saw that Karen lifted her head from Will's shoulder.

"I ... have something ... you and Jack ...should know" she stuttered out.

Grace sat down on the coffeetable in front of her and Jack sat next to her with Will on the other side. She was surrounded by friends only. Karen grabbed Will's hand and she started talking.

"About a week ago I was home alone at night. Everyone was in bed. Suddenly I heard a noise downstairs and I went to check it out. I went downstairs and it was really dark so I turned around to switch the lights on. That's when I ..." she said and took a deep breath before she grabbed Will's hand in a tighter grip and continued. "That's when I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around me. It was a man and he forced me upstairs into the library and down on the floor where he ripped off my clothes and started to ..." she couldn't go on and started sobbing hard and Will put his other arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Come on Karen, you can say it" he said gently.

She sobbed but nodded.

"That's when he started to rape me" she cried out and dove into Will's shirt again.

She cuddled up against him with her head to his shoulder and her hands grabbing his shirt and crying hard.

Grace looked like she had been paralyzed. She was completely frozen and numb. Her face showing nothing. Then she started to warm up and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. How sorry she felt for Karen. She put her hand on Karens leg and said:  
"Oh Karen, I'm so sorry."

Jack looked surprised and did the same thing as Grace and said:  
"I'm really sorry Karen."

Karen didn't dare to look into their faces. She buried her face against Will's shirt. His arms were wrapped tightly around her fragile, shaking body. He planted kisses on top of her head.

"Oh Karen" he sighed. "You did it. You did the hard part."

"Karen, we're here for you, you know that right?" Grace said and Jack agreed.

Karen were still sobbing into Will's shirt.

"Maybe we should get you home again Karen?" Will said softly.

He lifted her up into his arms and went to the door. She cuddled up with her face still against his shoulder and her arms in a tight grip around his neck. When he got to the door he turned around and mouthed:  
"I'll call you later OK?"

Grace nodded and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

-----------------------------

A/N Reviews people, reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show or the song in this chapter. The lyrics belongs to Billy Joel.**

Chapter 7.

At home in Karen's penthouse, Will carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on her bed. She hadn't stopped crying.

He laid down beside her and she cuddled up to him.

"See Karen. Nothing bad happened" he said gently while he was softly stroking her hair and planting gentle kisses on top of her head.

She was still crying but started to calm down once she got into her own bed. Will started to hum a lullaby to help her calm down and go to sleep. It had been an exhausting day so far. It wasn't even night yet, but she needed to sleep a little.

The only lullaby that came to his mind right now was this one:

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away _

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

'That Billy Joel sure does know how to write songs' he thought when he had hummed the song to end.

He felt that she had relaxed now and was breathing regular and deep. He took the opportunity to sneak just outside the door and call home.

"Hi Gracie" he said when he heard her answer.

"Hi Will" she said with shiver in her voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but my God Will. How could you keep this from me?"  
"I thought that Karen was the one that had to tell you and she wasn't ready until now" Will explained.

"How is she?" Grace asked.

"She's been crying ever since we left you, but now she's sleeping."

"Don't leave her alone Will" Grace said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I have made her that promise" he answered and hung up.

-----------------------------------

A/N I recently purchased an album called "Unexpected Dreams - Songs from the stars". I got hooked on 2 songs from this album, one is this one written by Billy Joel and on the album is sung by John Stamos. This song is called Lullabye (Goodnight, my angel). The other song is sung by Eric McCormack and is written by Elton John and entitled "The Greatest Discovery". I might use that song too.

Reviews people. They feed my muse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership still of Will&Grace. Sad, sad thought. **

Chapter 8.

_A month later at 5.30 am_

A month went by since Karen told Jack and Grace what happened. Will was still living with her and had to take out some vacation to be with her. He gladly did it though. Karen was on the mend, or so she acted like anyway. He still slept in the same bed with her. She still had a long way to go, but the nightmares appeared very rarely now and she didn't cry as often anymore. Will had started slowly to hang out with Grace and Jack again both with and without Karen. When he was without Karen he always called a couple of times to check up on her and to let her know if he was going to be late or not. Karen had started to manage without Will and she felt more and more normal as the days went by. She still felt safer and protected when he was with her and in the same bed but she could now manage OK without him. He was proud of her and always let her know that.

One morning Will woke up and noticed that Karen wasn't in bed. He sat up and checked around in the room. There was no sign of her. He got up and walked out of the bedroom down the hallway looking for her. He checked the library, no sign of her. Finally he thought he heard someone cry. He walked by several rooms that contained liquor and peeped inside. No sign of her there either. He got to the bathroom and listened through the door. Someone was crying inside. He opened the door carefully, in there on the floor he saw Karen. He entered and sat down next to her, softly rubbing her back.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"I think I'm ..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence for the crying and sudden rush to the toilet.

Will understood. There was no need to say anything else. He got up and squatted down next to her, helping her to hold up her hair and to steady her.

"We better go to the doctor tomorrow Kare" he whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded but couldn't say anything before yet another urge made her bend over the toilet again. Will never left her side that morning. He gave her some water to drink, no food yet. She wouldn't have eaten it anyway. He held her hair everytime she needed to bend over the toilet, he steadied her body when she was so tired that she almost fell down.

Will carried her to the bed when she had fallen to sleep from exhaustion. To be safe he also left a bucket next to the bed that she could use if it came to it, before he made the call to a doctor to make an appointment.

They were lucky and was able to come that very afternoon. After the phone call he got back to the bed and sat on a chair next to it. He watched Karen sleep. Her hair in a mess again. She was sweaty and red after the strain of vomiting for so long. Even though she looked like a mess, she now looked peaceful in her sleep. Her features were relaxed and her mouth was slightly opened. Will smiled when he saw her face. He loved her as much as a friend could and he was amazed over how much he had grown accustomed to her face and her ways. She was completely different from how she was before the rape. She now was totally dependant on him, while before she was totally independent and did well without anyone, or so it seemed anyway. She didn't comment on anything anymore like she did before, no mean comments at all. He almost missed that.  
She had been very upset over Stan's death of course, but she had gotten past that. This time he wasn't to sure if she would get past so easily. She was very vulnerable still. Her nightmares didn't seem to let go completely. Every now and then they came back even though it was more and more rare, but they were still there.

_2.30 pm at the doctor's office_

"So, mrs Walker" said the doctor. "I have gotten your testresults back and you are very healthy. There is one test however that didn't come back as we wanted it to."

"Yes doctor?" Will said nervously.

Karen sat on a chair next to Will, holding his hand in a tight grip.

"Since you haven't been to the doctor after you were assaulted, we did a bunch of tests. A rape kit wasn't possible since it's been so long and you've taken multiple showers and baths. I understand that you haven't reported this to the police mrs Walker?"

Karen nodded her confirmation.

"I couldn't see who it was. It was dark and he wore dark clothes and I didn't see his face once" she said with a shivering voice.

"What about the tests doctor" Will asked.

"You have no diseases mrs Walker, which is very good news."

"Yes doctor but what test are we talking about that came back strange?" Will said, fearing the answer.

"Mrs Walker, you are pregnant."

-------------------------------------------

A/N I know, I know, a little cliffhanger. Reviews people, reviews. Sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Said to boredom but here it goes. No ownership to Will&Grace or the characters. Just this storyplot.**

Chapter 9.

Both Will and Karen sat and stared at the doctor first. Karen's face was white and her mouth would open and close kind of like a fish on dry land. A second later she slid down on the floor, she had fainted. Will sat down next to her and the doctor hurried around his desk to help. Will lifted her up and put her down on one of the examinationtables in the doctors office. The doctor got a nurse that came in and helped to check out Karen's vital status, but everything was in order. It was just the shock that made her faint.

A few moments later she woke up and looked really confused. When she remembered what had happened and had been said she clasped her hand over her mouth and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mrs Walker, I recommend that you think about what you want to do with this baby. You have a few weeks more before it's too late to remove it if that is what you want to do" the doctor said and left the room together with the nurse so that Will and Karen could regain strength and talk a little.

"Karen, what do you want to do?" Will asked holding her hand.

"I ... I don't know" she answered and stared at him with confusion and fright.

"Shall we go home then, so that you can think about it alone in peace and quiet?"

"Yes, I want to go home" Karen said and sat up.

She still felt a bit dizzy and wobbly, but she got up on her feet only to almost pass out again. Will caught her and sat her down on the bed again.

"Do you want to eat something? You haven't eaten all day?"

She nodded and he went outside and asked a nurse where he could buy something to eat. There were a couple of vending machines nearby so he settled with those and bought a couple of bars of chocolate to fast help her get her bloodsugar up. He got back and gave her a bar of chocolate which she hesitantly took and finished in minutes when she realized how hungry she was.

"Shall we go home now?" Will asked when she finished the bar.

She nodded and got up on her feet, still a little dizzy and wobbly but she was OK now. She could walk. Will put his arm around her waist to support her and they went outside to catch a cab.

At home Karen went straight to bed. Will went to the kitchen and asked Rosario if she could make Karen something to eat. A real meal. Rosario gladly did as he said and made a meal for Karen and went up with it.

Will called home. Grace answered the phone.

"Hi Gracie. How's it going at home?"

"Hi Will. It's going well. Jack's here and he's teaching me how to dance like Britney."

She laughed at something that must've been Jack doing something he thought.

"Listen Gracie. I'm gonna stay with Karen for a while longer OK?"

"Why? Something's happened?" now she sounded really worried. "I thought she was starting to do better."

"She is, she was but, ... I can't tell you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying here for a while longer" he said and hung up on her before she could ask any more questions.

Will got back to Karen's bedroom. She was sitting in bed with a tray across her legs. She was picking in her food when Will got in the room.  
She looked up at him with big tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over any second. She let out a sigh when she saw him and covered her face with her hands.  
Will sat down on the bed and removed the tray so she could move freely. She threw herself around his neck and started to cry hard again. Will didn't say anything, he just sat there, soothingly rubbing her back and held her in a tight grip.

---------

_In Will and Grace apartment_

Grace stood staring at the phone. Will had hung up on her. She couldn't believe it. But he had said something about Karen. She was doing better. What did he mean with was? He had made her worry again. This was Karen it was all about. She was her best friend and she loved her as much as a friend could. Why couldn't they tell her what was going on? She had had to wait a week before she knew about the rape. Now there was something else. What could it be? Suddenly a thought struck her and she clasped her mouth with her hand and tears started to run down her face.  
Jack stood next to the fireplace when the phone had rung and Gracie went to the kitchen to answer it. He watched the emotions spread across Grace's face and he understood that there were big news again with Karen. What could it be this time? He wanted to rush over to Karen's place, but he also knew that he would be thrown out by Will.

"What's the matter Gracie?" Jack asked when he saw her starting to cry.

She looked at him, put down the phone and went to the couch to sit down. She looked up at him with her green eyes filled with tears.

"Gracie, you're freaking me out, what is it?" Jack said and sat down next to her.

"That was Will on the phone" she answered.

"Yeah, I got that and it's news about Karen. What is it?" Jack asked and took her hand.

"He didn't say anything. He just said that he was going to stay there for a while longer. But he also said that Karen _was_ feeling better. Something's happened and they don't want to tell me or you" she sobbed and covered her face with her free hand.

Jack looked confused and scared. He gave Gracie a hug which she returned. She put her arms around his neck and refused to let go. Strangely enough, he didn't want her to either. He held her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He himself felt that he was close to tears too. Karen was his best friend. He was her daddy and her poodle. She meant more to him than anything in the world, not because she always bought him stuff but because she was his friend. His best friend. His tears started to run down his cheeks. Grace's grip tightened when she noticed that he too was crying.  
"What could it be? What if something really bad has happened and she got sick or something?" Jack sobbed.

"I think I know, but I'm not sure since Will didn't say anything" Grace answered with a shivering voice.

"What?"

"Either she's contracted a fatal disease or she's pregnant" Grace said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N What do you guys think? Enough tension? Reviews feed my muse and my soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No ownership still.**

Chapter 10.

_Midnight in Karen's bedroom_

Karen was in bed, sleeping. Will was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was watching her as she was sleeping. Her eyelids fluttered a bit sometimes and she was moving restlessly. Will sighed when he saw her restless sleep. He made a vow to himself that he would be there for Karen no matter what, no matter what happened in the future, or what she decided to do now, he would be there for her. She could call him names but he was going to be there.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Karen sat straight up, looking around in frantic panic. Will immediately got out of his chair and sat down next to her.  
"Karen, calm down, it's safe, you're safe" he said while taking her hand.

She looked at him with confusion.

"Will?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I had the worst nightmare."

"Yeah, I could see that."

He laid down next to her and she took her usual position. Her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"Will, what do you think I should do about the baby?" she asked him.

"I don't know Kare, I can't answer for you. It's your decision entirely. Whatever you decide to do, I will be there. But I can't make any decisions for you."

Will stroked her softly, allowing his fingers to sometimes entangle her brown hair. She got goosebumps when he did that.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he felt her goosebumps.

"No. It's your fingers" she said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll stop."

"No, it's OK. It's nice."

They were laying in silence for a while. Karen was starting to breathe more regular and deeper. Will understood that she had finally fallen asleep again.

'Poor Karen' he thought. 'I don't envy her decisions at the moment. I know that whatever she decides is for the best.'

He fell asleep with his arms around Karen.

Next morning Karen woke up first. Her nightmares during the night had been tough. She felt nauseous again and rushed for the bathroom and bent over the toilet. After she was done for the time being, she flushed the toilet and laid down on floor, her cheek against the cool tiles. Will entered the bathroom silently and squatted down next to her.

"Oh Will" she sighed and started crying again, before rushing back to the toilet.

"I know Kare" he whispered in her ear while he helped her hold up her hair while she emptied her stomach.

She was exhausted from the vomiting, but it didn't stop. She bent over the toilet a couple of more times before falling into Will's arms from exhaustion. He carried her into the bedroom again and laid her down on the bed. She was awake, but exhausted. Will got a wet cloth and started to gently bathe her face with it. She closed her eyes and welcomed the cool sensation. Her face was red from the exhaustion. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and the lack of sleep.

"Karen, do you want to get up today? Or shall I call for Jack or Gracie to come and keep you company? I have to go on an errand" Will said.

She opened her eyes and watched him. She realized that he needed a life of his own and not with her, but she was still afraid of being alone.

"Do you have to?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do" he said and smiled a soft smile. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long, but I really don't want to leave you alone."

"I don't know if I can get up. I'm afraid that I'll have to throw again if I move."

"OK, then I will call Jack or Gracie and they will come and keep you company."

"Call Jack then" she said.

"Alright, I'll call Jack. I think that you should tell both him and Grace about the pregnancy too, Karen. They didn't say anything about your assault, and I know that they won't now either."

She shook her head. Will nodded and looked her in the eyes as if to say that she needed to tell them, just like last time. She nodded faintly and closed her eyes.

"Call them both then and ask them to come here, but you have to stay when I tell them, please?"

"Of course I will, but after that I have to go."

Will left the wet cloth on her forehead and went to make the calls. Karen was lying with closed eyes still and tried to gain control of both the nausea and her emotions. She knew she had to tell Gracie and Jack this too. They were worried about her, she knew that too.  
Will came back and sat down in a chair next to the bed and taking her hand, waiting for the other two to arrive.

---------------------------------

A/N This chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I can't re-write it either. Not particularly good but something anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nah, not saying it now.**

Chapter 11.

Grace and Jack arrived half an hour later. They both were let in by Rosario who told them where they could find Will and Karen.

They went upstairs hand in hand, fearing what might lie ahead. The door was opened and they peeked inside finding Will and Karen holding hands, Karen still in bed and Will in a chair next to it.  
Grace and Jack gave each other a look and then went inside, softly knocking on the door before entering.

Will turned around and seeing them made him smile.

"Hi" he mouthed. "She's sleeping" he continued.

He turned to Karen and softly shook her shoulder. She woke up slowly, a bit drowsy she saw that Jack and Grace and arrived and she tried sitting up with her back against the headboard. She felt nauseous again so she laid down. Will sat down on the bed next to her, holding her hand.

"Hi Gracie, hi poodle" Karen said with a low voice.

"Hi Karebear" Jack said.

"Hi Kare" Grace said.

They both were a bit awkward with the situation and didn't know what to do or say so they just stood just inside the doorway.

Will motioned for them to come and sit down, and so they did. Grace sat down in the chair that Will had been in and Jack sat on the arm of the chair.

"Grace, Jack. I have something else you should know" Karen said and closed her eyes, grabbing a tighter grip of Will's hand.

Jack and Grace sat in silence, fearing the answer.

"Will and I was at the doctor's office yesterday" she started and stopped when tears started to flow again.

She was so tired of the crying, but she couldn't stop them. They had a mind of their own it seemed. She continued:  
"And he ran a bunch of tests on me. He said I'm healthy as a horse except for one thing."

Grace and Jack braced themselves for what Karen was about to say.

"I'm pregnant" Karen got out.

Her grip around Will's hand tightened even more. He was softly stroking her hand with his free hand and looked at her with eyes full of wonder and amazement over her strength and courage. She didn't see it however since she had closed her eyes.

Grace drew after her breath and clasped her mouth with her hand. Jack just sat there and looked like a questionmark.

"See Karen. It wasn't so bad" Will said softly before he continued: "I know this is a bad time, but I have to go on an errand. It won't be more than an hour or two, I promise."

Grace gave him a look of anger.

"It's work-related. I have to take some more time off" he mouthed to her.

He gently released himself from Karen's grip and motioned for Grace to come and take his place, but before she could move Jack was there instead. He took Karen's hand in his and both Grace and Will could see the tears in his eyes and the love in them that he had for Karen. Grace looked at Will, who returned her look and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, let him sit there. It was no use to upset either Karen or Jack more than they were already.

Will walked out to make his errand. Grace didn't move from her spot in the chair. Jack sat next to Karen in her bed, holding her hand.  
Karen was lying with closed eyes and tears streaming down her face. She took a very tight grip of Jack's hand and cried.

"Oh poodle, what am I gonna do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know Karebear" he answered almost sobbing himself.

Oh, how sorry he felt for Karen. She had always been a strong woman, but this year had been very tough on her. She had lost her husband and getting raped and as a result of the rape now this pregnancy. He was afraid that it would be to much for her.

Grace got up out of her chair and sat down on the floor next to Karen and took her other hand in hers and cried together with Karen.

"Karen, I'm so sorry" she said crying. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

"I don't know Gracie" Karen answered. "I don't know, I've always wanted a child, but this way? I don't know if it's worth it. What if I can't forget how it was concieved. If I couldn't love the child for the way it was concieved?"

Grace didn't say anything, she just sat and held Karen's hand. Jack held the other hand. She felt naseous again and had to rush to the bathroom. Jack and Grace looked worried but figured out that it had to do with the pregnancy. Grace followed Karen into the bathroom, helping her to hold her hair out of the way while she threw up.

When the attack was over, Karen collapsed into Grace's arms and started crying harder.

"What shall I do Gracie? I can't decide. I've been wanting a child for so long. Stanley said no. I secretly stopped taking precausions but it didn't work and now, I am pregnant due to a rape. What do I do?"

Grace couldn't answer, but she held Karen in her arms while sitting on the floor.

-------------------

A/N This and the last chapter is not very good, I realize that, but I can't write it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nah, still not saying it (whispering: No ownership to Will&Grace)**

Chapter 12.

_3 weeks later_

Three weeks later, Karen hadn't completely decided yet what she wanted to do. Will stayed with her like he had promised since he now was on an extended vacationtime. He had told the basics to his boss whom first had been angry but then understood.

Will had started to sleep in a guestroom next door to Karen's bedroom. They both had decided on that, it was time that Karen started to manage her nights without him too. Though he was close so if she wanted him for any reason, she would just bang the wall or come into his room.

One night she woke up from a dream, it wasn't a real nightmare but it was a dream about the baby in the future, if she was keeping it, and Stanley was in it too. It wasn't a nightmare but enough intimidating and scary to make Karen bang the wall. There were no sounds from the other side so she banged once more. Nothing. She got up out of the bed and went in to Will's bedroom. He wasn't there. She started to panic, where could he be? She needed him now to tell her it was just a dream and that it didn't mean anything.

She wandered through her floor of the mansion and no sign of Will. She went downstairs, very hesitantly since it was completely dark down there and she remembered what happened last time. She searched the dark room with her eyes as best as she could, no sign of him. Then she went to the kitchen and there he was, making himself a snack.

She sighed out of relief when she saw him and entered the kitchen.

"Hi Kare" he greeted her when he saw her. "You want a snack?"

She shook her head.

"No, Will where were you? I thought you were in bed and I banged the wall twice, then I went into your bedroom and you weren't there."

"I've been here for an hour or so, first just thinking and then getting hungry. What's happened? You're shaking."

Will sat down the bread and went around the counter to support Karen and set her down on a chair. She sat down and Will sat next to her and took her hand.

"I had a dream" she said, "about the baby in the future. If I keep it that is. Stanley was in it too."

She looked down onto her free hand, her shaking had begun to stop, but still was present.

"Oh Karen" Will sighed and stood up, pulling her up on her feet and into his arms.

"I thought I had made up my mind, but after this dream ... I'm not sure" she sighed and buried her face in Will's pyjama-shirt.

Will wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. She wrapped her arm around his back and just stood there for support.

"What shall I do about the baby Will?" she asked terrified.

"Honey, I can't decide for you" he answered. "What was the dream about?"

"The baby introduced itself to me, it was a beautiful baby girl. She had my hair and eyes, but suddenly her face changed into Stanley's face and he cursed me for getting pregnant" she started to cry.

Will just stood and held her, he didn't know what to do. Karen was in really bad shape, maybe she needed a therapist or something. He knew though that she would never go so he shook it out of his mind.

"Why don't we get to bed instead? What do you say Kare?" Will said and began to lead her upstairs again to her bedroom.

He laid down in her bed and she laid down next to him, almost on top of him to feel secure enough to be able to sleep. She had never felt this terrified and scared before. What if it wasn't a dream, what if Stanley really did curse her. Now she would never get a baby. The one she had in her right now, she had to remove it. She just had to. She couldn't take any more nights like this.

------------------------------

A/N Short chapter, sorry. I just don't know where this is going at the moment. R&R please. Love them so keep them coming my way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Gotta say it now: No ownership to Will&Grace, sadly in spite of all efforts.**

Chapter 13.

_5.00 am_

"_Karen, how did you get pregnant? I never wanted a child, how can you get pregnant when I'm not around?"_

She was sitting on a chair in complete darkness with just one spotlight on her. Stanley's voice was heard somewhere in the darkness.  
Suddenly there was a whispering voice that she knew and that made her shiver out of fear.

_"Shut up or I'll make you shut up."_

Stanley's voice mixed with the whispering voice and she was trembling out of fear.

She let out a scream and woke up from her nightmare.

She looked around in frantic panic and noticed a dark figure sit next to her on the bed. She screamed again.

"Shh, Karen, it's me, Will" he said and tried to calm her down.

She was shaking now, really shaking and she started to cry when she saw him. She buried her face in his pyjama-shirt and cried and cried until she was to exhausted. Will just sat and held her. He couldn't do anything and he hated it. He hated to see one of his good friends in this much pain and suffering.

When her crying was slowly disappearing he softly stroked her hair and asked:  
"Karen, what are you going to do with the baby? You have to decide you know."

"I think I'll remove it" she whispered with big tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to call the doctor in the morning with those news?"

She nodded and he held her tightly to him.

"Alright, then that's what I'll do."  
"Will, will you follow me there?"

"Of course I will. I will never let you out of my sight" he re-assured her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Will's neck instead. He wrapped his around her. Together they sat and held each other for a long time. It started to dawn, but they still sat and held each other. Karen's grip was tightening and Will felt that he was almost choking now. He released his grip and gently released her grip around his neck and looked her into her eyes. They were filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Oh Karen" Will sighed and wiped an escaping tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She started to cry again and Will held her to him again and laid down so they could catch an hour or two more of sleep.

"Karen honey, why don't you talk to a therapist about this? About the rape and the child?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't even shake her head. Will looked down and saw that she was asleep.

'I'll talk to her later then' he thought and closed his eyes to get some more sleep.

_7.30 am_

"Good morning" Will greeted Karen when she opened her eyes.

She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him. She was laying in her usual position. He just laid there and had his arm around her and the other was drawing soft circles on her arm and hand.

"Morning" she said with a hoarse voice.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded and Will got out of bed to stretch his body and to get something to eat.

"Karen, sweetheart. I have a suggestion" Will said when he got back with a tray full of juiceglasses, omelettes, sausages and bread.

She looked at him, wondering.

"Don't hate me for saying it, but I think that you need to talk to a therapist. About the rape and the baby. It's good for you."

"Honey" Karen said "I don't do therapists."

"Who said do them? I said you need to talk to someone so you can process it all in a healthy way" Will said and winked at her when he said "Do them".

Karen smacked his arm and laughed a soft laugh. When Will heard it, his heart skipped a beat. It was so good to hear her laugh again. It's been a while.

"Seriously, Karen I think you should talk to someone" he said and ate a piece of bread.

She didn't shake her head, but it looked like she was thinking about it.

"Karen, do you still want me to call the doctor about the news?" Will asked her.

-----------------------------------

A/N A small cliffhanger this time. Will she say yes or no to Will's question? Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No ownership, except for the storyplot.**

Chapter 14.

She looked down and nodded her head. She couldn't have this baby. Not in the way it was concieved. Everytime she laid her eyes on it, she would remember the rape. She still could feel the hand over her mouth and the arm that twisted her own arm up on her back. She trembled at the memory but quickly tried to shake it off.

Will went away to make the call while Karen ate her breakfast. It tasted good. She hadn't eaten anything proper in a while and it tasted good.

Suddenly she couldn't eat anymore. It hit her that Will made the call to have an appointment so they could remove the baby.

It wasn't the baby's fault that she was pregnant. It wasn't the baby's fault that she was raped. It was her fault. She cried again and threw the tray on the floor causing juice to flood the floor and bits of bread and omelets and sausages to make it look like a bomb went off. She threw herself on the bed burying her face in her hands.

Will hurried back after making the call, when he heard the crash. He gently snuck up to the bed and laid down beside Karen on his side. She was still crying, her face buried in her hands.

"I can't remove it. It's not the baby's fault that I got raped and pregnant. It's my fault. It's my fault that I got raped and that I'm not pregnant. I can't remove it" she cried.

"Honey, it's not your fault that you got raped or pregnant. If it's anyones fault it's the rapists" Will said.

"It sure is my fault" she cried again.

"Karen, no it's not. I'm calling the doctor back again, OK. I'll tell him that you need to talk to someone first. OK?"

She nodded.

Will went and made another call to the doctor so he could refer her acute to a therapist. The doctor promised to call back within an hour to make an appointment for Karen to see a therapist.

Will got back to Karen's bedroom and back to lie down beside Karen, who still was crying.

"How could he do this to me? I know I'm dirty and filthy, but how could he do this to me?" she was crying so hard it broke Will's heart in a thousand pieces.

"Sweetheart, you are most certainly not dirty or filthy. You're a beautiful woman who happened to get attacked and sadly raped. I wish I could take your pain away and make you feel better. I really do" Will said and started to cry himself.

He wrapped his arms around Karen, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shirt and cried herself to sleep.

Half an hour later the phone rang and Will gently let go of his embrace and snuck out of the room to answer it. It was the doctor.

"Mr Truman, I got an appointment for mrs Walker to see a therapist today, in an hour. Will she be ready? It's here at the hospital. I will meet you in the entrance together with the therapist, OK?"

"Yeah, thank you doctor. I will make sure she gets there."

They hung up and Will got back to Karen's bedroom, finding her awake and crying again.

"I had that dream again, about Stanley and the rapist" she cried.

"Oh Karen" Will said and took her in his embrace. "Karen, the doctor called back and you got an appointment with a therapist in an hour. I will follow you to the hospital to meet with the doctor and the therapist OK?"

She nodded.

"Well, better make myself ready and presentable then" she said with a slight shiver in her hoarse voice.

Will nodded and went to his own bedroom to leave her alone to get changed and to change himself.

-------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. R&R please, all you who read it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nah, well OK. No ownership to Will&Grace.**

Chapter 15.

_At the therapist_

They both went inside the hospital to be greeted by the doctor and a woman in her 40s. She was blonde, thin and had an empathic face.

"Mr Truman, mrs Walker. This is the therapist, dr Martin" the doctor greeted and presented the woman beside him. "She specializes in these kinds of cases."

"Nice to meet you mr Truman, mrs Walker" she greeted and shook their hands.  
Karen grabbed Will's hand and refused to let go.

"Shall we go and talk mrs Walker?" dr Martin asked.

Karen stood perfectly still, looking down on the floor and refused to let go of Will's hand. She hesitated, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Karen, sweetheart, I promise that talking to dr Martin will make you feel better" Will said and put his fingers under Karen's chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with tears again. Will gave her a hug and whispered in her ear:

"I will follow you to the doctors room OK? But I don't think she will let me be in there with you."

Will let go of her and took her hand to lead her the way dr Martin showed them.

They walked up the corridor to a room in the other end. They went inside and saw a small waitingroom that was empty at the moment. Dr Martin opened another door and revealed a smaller, more office-like room. Karen hesitated, but finally let go of Will's hand and followed dr Martin inside. She was nervous and was constantly twisting her hands in her lap as she was sitting in a chair and later on the couch.

Will sat down on a comfortable chair in the waitingroom, picking up a magazine to read. He couldn't concentrate and found himself reading the same page over and over again. Finally he put it down and just sat and thought while twisting his hands out of nervousness and guilt for not being there with her like he promised.

'How could this have happened to her?' he thought. 'Why wasn't I there for her when it happened? Of course I'd always thought that in your own home you'd be safe. I never in a million years thought that this could happen, especially to a woman like Karen.'

He was nervously getting up of the chair and started pacing back and forth in the small waitingroom, sometimes stopping by the window to look out on the people walking by, minding their own business and just living life as normal as they could, never expecting anything bad to happen to them.

The time went slowly by for him, but soon three hours had passed and Karen slowly walked out of the door, drying her eyes with a Kleenex. Will hurried to her side and looked worried and wondering. The doctor came up behind them and said:  
"I'll see you in a couple of days then mrs Walker, OK?"

Karen nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well, how'd it go Kare?" Will asked when they were on their way home.

"It was awful Will" she said. "It was just awful. She made me talk about my family and stuff. Then she made me talk about the rape. I couldn't talk about it at first, but she forced me to. I don't like it and I don't want to go back."

"Karen, sweetheart it's going to get better, I promise" Will tried to comfort her.

"You promised I would feel better after I'd spoken to the therapist and I don't."

"Karen, it's going to take a while, but soon you will feel better" Will said.

She didn't say anything but took his hand, even though she was mad at him for promising her to feel better when she didn't. They went home and she got to bed. It's been an exhausting day.

Will let her sleep and went into his bedroom to change from his suit to sweats and he decided to go for a quick run. She was disappointed not feeling better, he understood that, but it would take a while. He only hoped the therapist would help her decide whether or not to keep the baby. He himself would not have kept it, he knew that. However, Karen had wanted a child of her own for so long now that he understood her dilemma very well.  
He had to go back for work in the morning and Karen didn't know that yet, and he who had promised to follow her to next appointment, well not as much promise as saying that he thought he could. When he got back, he had to tell her that he was going back to work the next day. He hoped she would accept it.

At home, Karen woke up finding that Will was gone. She went to look for him. On the way to the bathroom she met Rosario and asked where Will was.

"Mr Will is out running" Rosario answered and looked at her mami.

"Oh" Karen said and turned around to go back to her own bedroom to lay down and try to sleep again.

"Ms Karen" Rosario said.

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Ms Karen, I'm sorry I didn't wake up that night."

Karen didn't say anything, but turned around and got into her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------

A/N I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I couldn't come up with another way or solution. Hope you like it anyway. R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, it's characters or anything. Just this storyplot.**

Chapter 16.

_2 days later_

It was Karen's second visit to the therapist. Will had forced her to go, and this time it actually felt better afterwards.

"How'd it go Kare?" Will asked when her session was over.

He had managed to sneek out of his office to accompany her to the therapist. He had sat out in the waitingroom, doing some work while she was in there and this time the time just flew.

When he had told her that he had to go back to work she was first angry, but then she realized that he had to. He probably would have gotten fired if he didn't and she didn't want that. He loved his job and he would hate her if he got fired.

"At first it was awful, but I kind of took a chance and let go of everything in there. It was really hard, but it was worth it I think" Karen answered, amazingly steady in her voice.

"See, I said you would feel better" Will said.

"Yes you did, and I'm glad you made me go" Karen said and actually gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Will froze first but then a smile came to his lips and he gave Karen a big hug.

"When is your next appointment?" Will asked when they had released their grip around each other.

"Four days from now. Will you go with me again, please? I can't manage, knowing you're not there with me. If I didn't know you were waiting for me today, I wouldn't have talked to the therapist at all" Karen said.

"I think I can, but why don't you get Jack or Grace to go with you once? I'm sure they would love to go with you."

"I don't know. I'm not feeling totally secure with them as I do with you Will" she said.

'Will has been a real sweetheart towards me, ever since it happened' she thought. 'I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't there for me.

"You have to let them in some time Karen" Will said. "I know it's difficult to trust someone after this, but they do care about you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know Will" she said. "Dr Martin said that during next session I have to decide whether or not to keep the baby" she said in a much more quiet tone. "Time is almost up and I don't know what to do Will."

"Karen, sweetheart, that's what the therapist are for. She'll help you to make the right decision."

"But what is the right decision Will? I don't know what is the right decision."

"I don't either, but whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it's for the best. Besides I'll be there for you no matter what. I have given you that promise and I'm keeping it."

"I know you will honey" Karen said and took his hand.

'Wow, that doctor must be a miracle worker. Karen's acting more normal than she has in weeks' Will thought and held her hand in his.

They walked hand in hand on the streets of New York. It was getting colder by the day. The fall was coming and the air was crisp and bright. The leaves was turning yellow, brown and red and was laid spread over the ground, every once in a while stirred by a gentle breeze.

"Karen, what do you say we go to lunch in a café today? Do you think you're up for it?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Karen answered and tightened her grip around his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as I can see you I'm sure" she answered with a slight shiver in her voice.

That shiver told Will that she was still not completely healed from her emotional scars that the bastard had given her. Of course she wasn't completely healed yet, but she was a starting to reach the big road now towards healing. So far she was on the path but that path was getting wider by the day.

They walked in to a small café that didn't have to much people in it. They got a table and Will went to make their orders while Karen sat down. She never took her eyes off of him and she sighed out of relief when he got back to their table with ther orders. It was just a sandwich and a cup of coffee, but it was something at least.

"Will, I think I know what to do" Karen said after swallowing her first bite and putting down the sandwich.

"About?"

"The baby" she whispered.

He looked up from his sandwich and into her eyes.

"I think I'm going through with an abortion."

He put down his sandwich and stretched over the table to take her hand in his.

"Oh Karen, you are the bravest woman I've ever met" he whispered.

She smiled a sad smile at him and a few tears fell down once again from her eyes. Will laid his hand on the side of her face and wiped a couple of tears away with his thumb.

"Karen, I mean it. You are the bravest woman I have _ever_ met" he said again, emphazising the word 'ever'.

-----------------------------------

A/N I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter either, but I couldn't write this one any different either. Sorry if it's inaccurate about some stuff, but I have no idea what's going on inside a therapists office, and I certainly don't know how long it takes for a person to open up for a therapist about a matter like this. Sorry if I'm rushing things, but she has to make up her mind very soon before it's to late.

R&R people, please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still nothing on the ownership front.**

Chapter 17.

_A week later_

A week later, Karen had been to a couple more session's and she was now sure about what she was going to do, even though sometimes she wasn't sure. She sometimes was hit with doubts, but now she had made an appointment to remove the baby. She couldn't keep it. Everytime she would lay eyes on it, she would be reminded of what she had been through.

It had been a tough time, these last few weeks when she was trying to deal with the rape and the fact that she got pregnant because of that. Now she felt stronger, but the smallest thing could make her doubt or cry or both, and Will refused to move back home as long as she was this fragile. He had promised that he would go with her when she went to the doctor for the abortion, he even promised to be in the room with her if she wanted that.

The night before the abortion was one of those moments that she doubted her decision and Will was there for her. He was laying in her bed with her in his arms in a tight embrace. She was crying, something she seemed to do everyday. She had her arms on his chest and her face buried by his shoulder. Her whole body was shaking.

"Will, call and cancel it. Please" she cried.

"Karen, come on. You made this decision on your own. You can sure cancel the appointment, but remember how you got pregnant? Can you bare to look at the child and know that it was the result of what happened to you?"  
He knew he sounded harsh, but it was at the last minute now that she had decided what to do, and if she decided not to do it, it was to late to change her mind in a few days.

She pounded him in the chest and cried even harder and Will's heart broke. He tightened his embrace and started to silently cry himself. His eyes filled with tears and they started to fall down his stubbed cheeks. He hadn't shaved all day.

Together they lay crying, but Karen didn't know that. She still had her face buried by his shoulder. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw that he was crying too. Karen got out of his grip and sat up, only to be followed by Will sitting up.  
"Karen, look at me. Look at me" he said and gently grabbed her chin to turn her face so she was looking at him. "I'm really sorry for what I said, but you know that it's to late to change your mind again in a few days. You know that."

Karen raised her hand and slapped his face.  
"How can you say a thing like that. It wasn't you who got raped. It wasn't you who got pregnant. It wasn't you that went to the therapist and was more or less forced to talk about it. I've mastered the art of not talking about my feelings for my whole life before this."

"I know that. Grace knows that. Jack knows that. Karen, you can't keep doing that. It's not healthy. It's not healthy to bottle every emotion up. I know by experience."

Karen looked him in the eyes, only to find that he was serious. She also saw a lot of caring and love in those eyes.

"Karen, I'm serious, I know what I'm talking about. It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions. One day it's going to be to much and then you might do something that will change someones life or worse, kill yourself. I can't and I don't want to hear that you've gone."

She looked at him, wondering what he meant by "I know what I'm talking about".

"Karen, before I met Grace, I was struggling to find out if I was gay or not. I never managed to come to terms with that until after I met her and Jack. I hid everything that could resemble emotions about the gayness from myself and everybody else, and it nearly killed me. I got tired of it and I decided to end it" Will said hesitantly. "I swallowed every pill I could find in the house and then I took bottle after bottle of alcohol and drank it. I got dead drunk, but my mom came in and saw me lay unconscious. Luckily she suspected something was wrong and she saw all the liquorbottles and bottles of pills. She called the ambulance and I was saved. It was close though and I was hospitalized for weeks and I was forced to talk to a therapist, but I never admitted to anyone that I was gay, not even myself at that time. That nearly killed me again, but then I met Grace and she helped me to cope even though I never admitted to her at first that I was gay. It wasn't until Jack came in the picture that I admitted to myself and to others that I was gay. He saved my life and I owe him hugely for that, I'm so thankful for him and for Grace, and for you Karen. I love all three of you. Do you understand that?"

Karen just sat and looked at him.

'Wow' she thought 'what a speech.'

"I love you too Will" she said "but what you said was hard and I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Look, Karen, I said I was sorry and I really am. You need to do this for you. I'm sorry if I'm harsh, but you have to decide right here and right now: Are you keeping it or are you going to remove it? It's all up to you, but you have to decide right now. Tomorrow there is no turning back. Do you understand?"

"I do Will, but it's so hard. It's a baby and I've always wanted one of my own."  
"Yes I know, but you wanted one with Stan, right?"

"Yes, with Stan, but he didn't want one."

"Oh honey" Will said and pulled her to him and embraced her.

She cried a little as she wrapped her arms around him, but not as hard as she had been before. She knew that she had to remove the baby, but making that decision and being one hundred per cent sure it was the right one, that was tough but she had to remove it because if she didn't, she wouldn't be a good mother anyway. She could give the baby up for adoption, sure but when the baby grew up it might want to know who his or her real parents were and when and if he or she found her, she or he would wonder who his or her real father was. What would she say then? That she or he was a result of a rape. That wouldn't be fair to the child either.

"Will, will you come with me tomorrow?" she asked and let go of him to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I will, I have already promised that. Do you want Grace and Jack there too?"

"No, just you."  
"They worry about you too you know" Will said looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't have them there. Not in that place."

"OK, but if you want, I can call them and ask them to be there. They would in a heartbeat you know."

"Yeah, I know. I love them both and I love you for being here for me every step of the way, I don't know what I would do or be without you Will" she said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Karen, as much as anyone can love someone" Will said and hugged back.

She had big tears in her eyes again, hearing Will say that brought them back. It was nice to hear those three words again; "I love you" those are the words that can work miracles.

-----------------------------------

A/N Still not happy with this chapter or chapter 15 and 16, but I don't know what to write really so this is what came up. Obviously I have no idea what I'm writing but I hope you all like it and I apologize if anyone thinks anything is inaccurate. Karen has to decide and that's why some things might be a bit to rushed.

R&R people, R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nah, not again.**

Chapter 18.

_The Day_

So came the day that Karen dreaded yet longed for. The day for her to get rid of the fetus inside her. Suddenly she got repulsed by the mere thought of it. Sure she wanted kids, but not like this. She wanted the child to be concieved through the love of a man and a woman.

Preferably she wanted a child with Stan, but that was impossible now and he hadn't wanted one anyway.

Karen got up and made herself ready like in a fog, she saw herself from the outside and her feelings were running wild inside her. She wore sweatpants and one of Will's t-shirts. She had borrowed it at one time and hadn't returned it. She almost went outside her bedroom before realizing that she should have a coat on. She grabbed the first one that she found in her closet, it was Will's denim jacket. She put it on and smelled his scent and it calmed her slightly.

There was a soft knock on the door and there he was, her knight in shining armor. Well maybe not in shining armor, or a knight as much as a maid perhaps, but there he was. Her rock that she had leaned on for the last couple of months since it happened. He had been there for her every step of the way and she couldn't thank him enough for that.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He got surprised first, not to mention surprised to see her in his denim jacket. It was a nice surprise though, she actually wore it perfectly even if it was a man's jacket. He thought though that she needed something warmer on than just a t-shirt and a denim jacket. It was fall for crying out loud. He unwrapped her arms, sat her down on her bed, took off the jacket and gave her a sweatshirt to put on and then he got her his leatherjacket. It was a bit warmer than thin cotton and denim.

When she was properly dressed he took her hand and stood her up, watching her and he thought that even though she was dressed the way she was and had her hair out and down on her shoulders and had no make-up on, she was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

When he took her hand and started walking, she stood frozen.

"What is it Karen?" Will asked worried and turned around to face her.

She said nothing but let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to move.

"Honey, you need to do this" Will said trying to gently unwrap her arms around his neck.

She didn't move and refused to let go. Will sighed and simply lifted her up in his arms and carried her like a baby. She was panicked and paralyzed. He carried her all the way down and outside. There he tried to let her down, but she refused. He tried to call for a cab and somehow he managed to get one. He moved themselves inside the car and told the cabdriver where to drive. Karen was sitting in his lap with her arms still around his neck.

"Karen, sweetheart, if you don't let go soon you're going to choke me" Will said and felt the pressure around his neck loosen a bit, but she still didn't let go. "I know you're scared, but I'm here and there's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

They got to the hospital within half an hour and Will paid the driver what they owed and got out, with Karen still in his arms like a baby. He sighed and walked inside the hospital and up to the nurses station and told them where they were going. A chubby nurse with brownish hair came around the counter and pulled up a wheelchair for Karen, but she refused to let go of Will.

"It's alright ms" Will said, "just show me the room where she's going to be prepared and I'll take her there."

The nurse looked confused first but then nodded understandingly and showed the way to a room where Karen could sit down and change and get ready for what was coming.

"Will, I'm scared" Karen sobbed when the nurse had left and she was now sitting on the table waiting for the doctor to arrive, wearing the hospitalgown.

"I know you are sweetie, but there's nothing to be afraid of. This is your decision, remember, and I'll be here for you, every step of the way like I promised. If I'm allowed, I will even be in there with you if you want me to."

"I do want you to" Karen sobbed.

"Alright, then I'll see what I can do about it" Will said just as the doctor arrived.

"Hello mrs Walker, mr Walker, I'm doctor Rubens" the doctor said and shook Will's hand.

"No, I'm Will Truman, mr Walker has passed away" Will whispered. "I'm mrs Walker's attorney and if it's possible I want to be in there during the surgery. It's mrs Walker's will that I'll be in there with you."

"It's not to recommend mr Truman" the doctor said, "but since this is of the matter, I will allow it. You can stay if mrs Walker says so."

"I do want him to stay" Karen said almost whispering.

"Alright, then mr Truman you better get ready yourself. Get some scrubs and wash yourself and I'll see you two in a few minutes, OK?"

Dr Rubens left the room and Will got some scrubs from a nurse and was shown where he could wash himself and after 5 minutes he was ready.

-----------------------------

A/N I have no idea what's going on during an abortion and I'm glad I don't actually, so I'll just wing it a bit. Sorry if things are inaccurate and I hope you like it anyway.

R&R people, R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nah.**

Chapter 19.

_The procedure_

Karen was prepared and after another 15 minutes they started the procedure. Will held her hand during the entire time, he stroked her hair and planted kisses on top of her head and her forehead. He tried to do everything to make it easier for her. Of course he couldn't take away the pain of having someone poking around in your lower regions and he couldn't take away the pain in her heart, but he tried to.

Tears were streaming down Karen's face the entire time. She hurt, both physically and mentally. It was to late to back out now but she felt guilty of removing it from her. It was a life after all, a life that couldn't help how it was conceived.

After about ten minutes that seemed like a lifetime, it was done and the doctor looked up at the Karen and said:  
"Then mrs Walker, we're finished. Your therapist is just outside and she'll come in soon, OK?"

Karen didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and sighed out of relief and all the emotions came out and she cried her heart out again. Will held her hand and tried to comfort her the best that he could and his heart broke into a thousand pieces once again for this fragile woman who had become so dear to him during the past couple of months.

"Oh Karen" he whispered in her ear. "You're so brave. I love you."

She didn't say anything or look up at him, but she had her eyes closed and still crying.  
She got a bed in the hospital to stay over night for observation and Will promised to stay the rest of the day and the night. They got a bed for him and put it up next to Karen's. The therapist came in and talked to Karen.

"Mr Truman, she's going to need someone for support during this griefing process now" dr Martin said when Will followed her out of the room after the session.  
Will had been to that session, but had sat in a quiet corner, just so Karen could see him.

"Yes, I know and I've promised her to stay at her house until she gets better, I made that promise when the whole thing happened at the start" Will answered.

"Alright. Good. I want to see her within a week. Make sure she gets to that appointment."

"Absolutely."

Dr Martin left and Will got back to Karen's bed. It was now late at night and it was time for bed. Will made himself ready and laid down on the extra bed that had been put in and pulled the blanket over him. Karen was already asleep so he didn't want to disturb her, it had been an absolutely exhausting day.

A few hours later Will woke up from a scream and looked around him, confused before realizing where he was and what had happened. He looked at Karen's bed and she was sitting in it, half panicking and half paralyzed.

"Karen, what's wrong? I'm here. Shh" Will tried to comfort her and sat down on her bed next to her.

She looked at him, it took a few seconds before she recognized him and then she calmed down slightly.

"It was all a bad dream Kare" Will said and took her hand.

"It was so real" Karen started to sob. "I dreamt that they didn't get the baby out completely. That she still is in there and that she's alive and well."

"Don't worry Karen, they got it all out and you are fine" Will tried to soothe her while holding her hand and softly rubbing her back.

Karen broke down completely and felt so guilty about killing her baby. All Will could do was to be there. He wished he could take her pain away and take over it so she didn't have to feel it at all, but he couldn't. Oh how bad he wanted to take over it so she could be comfortable.

-----------------------------

A/N Sorry about the chapter being so short. R&R people. I miss those reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nah, not this time either.**

Chapter 20.

_A week later_

Karen was still sore a week later. She was lying in bed all day with Will taking care of her. Grace and Jack had not yet come to visit her, she didn't want them to. She felt much more safe and comfortable with just Will there. Not even Rosario could visit her, and the maid lived in the same house.

One night however, Will called Grace.

"Grace Adler" he heard her familiar voice.

"Hey Gracie, it's me" he answered.

"Hey Will, how're things going?"

"Good, Karen's doing a little better, but she removed the baby a week ago and she's still sore."

"My God" he heard that she started crying. "How could you not call me about that? I would've been there in a heartbeat."

"I know, but Karen didn't want me to. Jack don't know either. She won't even let Rosario in to her bedroom."

"My God" Grace said again.

"Yeah, I know. Tomorrow at noon she has an appointment with her therapist, so could you two come over the day after tomorrow? You and Jack? I'll make sure that she sees you, OK? I think it would help a little to see two more familiar faces, you know."

"Yeah, of course. We'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"Good, by the way, is Jack very upset that we weren't to the opening night of his play?"

"No, he understood. He wondered first where you were, but he understood that Karen wasn't up for it."  
"How was it?"

"He was great, one of his best performances ever" Grace smiled over the memory.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a wonderful Romeo. Who knew that he could play straight this good? He's a fantastic drama actor."

"Queen, drama queen" Will corrected her and started laughing when he heard her laugh.

"You should see it some night. Jack can get you a ticket easily."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Karen alone right now."

"I understand, but why don't you go and I can sit with Karen while you are there?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I miss her at work, you know."

"I can try to talk her into it."

"Good, 'cause you should see it. You can't refuse to see it, it's a must-see play."

"Yeah, yeah" he tried to calm her down, which wasn't easy now that she had got excited.

"Jack's fantastic in it. He's the best Romeo I've ever seen."

"Gracie, Gracie, calm down. Tell him I want to see it soon, OK?"

"Yean, sure."

"I have to go now but I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yeah, see you. Miss you and love you Will."

"Miss and love you too, Gracie" he said before hanging up.

Will got back to Karen's bedroom. She was asleep and Will sat down next to the bed and just watched her. He enjoyed watching her asleep, it was the only time that she was completely relaxed and calm.

The next morning Karen woke up quite early, it was 7.30 am. She turned around but moaned when she felt a slight pain in her lower region and she remembered what she had been through a week earlier. That was something she never wanted to go through again. She searched the room and she saw him sitting in a chair next to the bed asleep. She smiled and sat up and touched his shoulder. He grunted a bit and tried to get away from the poking. She didn't give up and so he woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" Karen said.

"Morning" Will said with a slightly hoarse voice. "How are you feeling today Kare?"

"Better I think. It still hurts physically a little but it's getting better."

"And emotional?"

"It's getting there. Today I'm seeing the shrink and I hope that will make me feel better."

"You know that it will honey" Will said and reached for her hand.

-------------------------------------------

A/N A short chapter, sorry. R&R please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nah, not now either.**

Chapter 21.

The session went well and her and Will went out to a small café for lunch.

"Karen, I'm so proud of you" Will said when they were sitting by a table, eating their sandwiches and drinking their coffee.

"Thank you Will" Karen smiled.

"Karen, there is something that I want to talk about."

She looked at him, wondering what it was.

"You know, Jack has had his opening night to his play and well, I'd love to see him in this. Grace says he's phenomenal in the part."  
She didn't say anything, she knew that he wanted to see Jack act and she did too, but she wasn't ready to go out yet.

"Grace said that she could come over and keep you company while I see the play if you're not up for going" Will said and looked at her.

She took another hesitant bite of her sandwich and put it down. She swallowed and said:

"Will, I know that you want to see him act. I do too, but I can't just yet. You can go if you want, but I won't yet. I think I can manage a few hours without you, Grace doesn't have to come."

"She wants to, she misses you at work."

"I miss her too. But I don't know if I can have her at the mansion by myself" Karen said hesitantly.

"Why don't you give it a go? Her and Jack are coming over tomorrow night, just for a couple of hours so you can see if you can manage with other company than me. It's about time sweetie, you know that. You can't drag it behind you anymore."

She looked at him, amazed that he said that Grace and Jack were coming over the next day. He had planned this.

"Grace and Jack are coming over tomorrow night?" she said questionly.

Will nodded and looked at her while she ate her sandwich and drank her coffee.

"Are you OK with that Kare?" he asked.

She didn't answer first but then she said:  
"Of course I am. I'm feeling a lot better and I actually miss both of them too."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Will, I'm sure" she said and gave him a smile.

He continued eating his own sandwich.

Karen was sitting and thinking while she ate her sandwich. She actually was OK with them coming over. She felt amazingly well now, something she never thought she'd be able to do ever again. She also knew that Will longed after seeing both of them, and of course he should. It's been a while since he saw them now. He had been with her every second since the abortion. She loved him more and more for that. She even found herself longing for tomorrow night. 'Amazing' she thought, 'I'm longing for Grace and Jack to come over.' She smiled to herself, Will saw her smile and smiled within. That smile told him that she was telling the truth. She really missed both Jack and Grace.

_Next night_

Grace and Jack entered Karen's mansion hand in hand, both a bit unsure about how Karen would react to both of them being there.

Up in Karen's bedroom they knocked on the door and entered when Will's voice was heard, allowing whoever it was to enter.

Inside they found Will in a chair next to the bed, where Karen was lying.

"Hey guys" Will greeted.

Karen and him had been watching TV and now she turned it off.

"Hey Grace, hey poodle" she greeted giving them an unsure smile.

"Hey Karen" Grace greeted and sat down on the arm of the chair where Will was sitting.

"Hey Karebear" Jack greeted and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked.

"It's getting better by the day at the moment" she smiled at her redhaired employer.

"That's great news" Grace smiled back.

"Yeah, it's really good news" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it is" Will said with a sound of pride in his voice. "Karen's been responding well to therapy" he continued.

Karen looked at Will and smiled, blushing slightly.

"Will, I couldn't have done it if you weren't there" she smiled and continued: "I take it that you both know that I had an abortion about a week ago" she said softly, almost like a whisper and she looked down into her lap and bit her lip, trying not to cry again.

"Karen, we do know" Grace said and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted a child. I don't know what I would've done in your shoes, but I must say that I'm proud of you Karen. You made the best decision for you."

Karen looked up at Grace with tears in her eyes smiling.

"Thank you honey" she said with a shiver in her voice.

"Karen, I'm so proud of you. I love you, Karebear" Jack said and switched his seat from the chair to the bed, next to Karen, taking her hand.

"Thank you poodle" she said and looked at him.

Will was sitting in his chair and took in the sight of his friends in this state. It was good to know that Karen could manage with both of them.

"Karen, can I give you a hug?" Jack asked and looked down.

"Sure poodle" she said.

Jack let go of her hand and gave her a light hug, that tightened once he felt that she responded the way it was meant to. He released her after a minute and looked her in the eyes. They were glistening with tears and something that resembled love.

-------------------------

A/N I know this chapter is no good, but I couldn't get the dialogue the way I wanted it to be. R&R please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own no rights...ah never mind..you know it**

Chapter 22.

_Two weeks later_

A couple of weeks later, Will was on his way to the theater where Romeo and Juliet was playing, with Jack starring as Romeo. Jack had managed to get a couple of tickets for him and if Karen wanted to come, she could too.  
Will had changed into a black suit with a white shirt and white tie and looked really handsome. He thought he was going alone.

Just when he was on his way out to go to the theatre, Karen's bedroom door opened and revealed a Karen he hadn't seen for quite some time now.

He let his eyes wander from her toe to her head and almost sat down on the floor all amazed about how beautiful she looked.

She wore her black slingback Chanel shoes, a black long dress that followed every curve of her body beautifully and she had a black wrap-around around her arms. Her make-up was done and her hair was let down, hanging over her shoulders.

Will grabbed a hold of the doorframe to steady himself.

"Wow, Karen" he got out. "You look stunning."

She blushed a little and said:  
"Thank you. You look handsome Will."

"Thank you."

Will couldn't take his eyes off of her, but finally he pulled himself up and offered her his arm. She took it and together they walked out to the limo waiting to take them to the theatre.

Their tickets was front row tickets and they sat down, Will noticing all the appreciating looks Karen got from men around them, but she didn't see them. She only had eyes for Will and the stage. She didn't dare to look at anything else, in case she couldn't manage being there and she wanted to be there, she wanted to see Jack. She did so much better and every therapy session helped her get better.  
Her path towards healing was now a smoothly running road and Will was so proud of her and he told her over and over again that he was.

It had been almost half a year since it happened and she was doing much better, in spite of all the bumps in the road and sometimes she had reached some deadends or she had even made som u-turns but now she was going straight forward, which made Will so happy.

Suddenly the curtain fell and the play started.

An hour or so in the play Jack stood at the side of the stage for the dancescene in the Capulet home.

"Did my heart love till now, forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" Jack said.  
Just when he said "true beauty till this night" his eyes somehow landed on Karen on the frontrow and he lit up. He quietly mouthed 'Hi' to her. She waved and smiled back at him.

Jack got back to the scene and continued on.

Karen leaned her head on Will's shoulder while the play went on. She was so proud of Jack, her poodle was starring in a play written by Shakespeare.

The three hours the play took, they both enjoyed so much.

When the prince exclaimed:  
"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo" the curtain went back up and the theatre turned into a room full of thunders from the clapping and stomping from the audience.

"Hi guys" Jack greeted when Karen and Will hand in hand entered his dressing room. "Karen, I'm so glad you made it. You too Will."

"Yeah, we are too, Jack you were amazing" Will said and gave his friend a big hug.

"Yeah, poodle, you were fantastic" Karen said and cautiously gave him a hug.

"Thank you guys. And might I say that you look really beautiful tonight Karen" Jack said and smiled.

"Thank you Jackie" she blushed a bit.

"You do Karen" Will said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed even more.

"What do you guys say we go back to the mansion and celebrate" Will said. "Our Jackie has the lead in a Shakespeare play, that's gotta be worth celebrating, don't you think?"

Karen nodded and took Jack's hand.

"Come on Jackie" she said.

All three of them went out to the limo and went home. At home they were met by a worried Grace.

"My goodness, we forgot to call her and say that I was going with you" Karen said when she saw her.

"Sorry Grace" Will said when they got out of the limo. "We forgot to call you. Karen went with me to see Jack."

"I understood that but I got a little worried anyway" Grace said and took a glance at Karen. "Wow Karen, you look amazing."

Karen smiled and blushed slightly again.

"Thank you Grace."

--------------------------------

A/N A little better than the previous chapter, but not so good in my eyes, what do you guys think? R&R please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Sighing**

Chapter 23.

_Christmas Day_

It was Christmas Day and it had been almost 8 months now since she had been raped. Time really flies sometimes.

All four friends were at Karen's mansion, sitting on the floor by the fireplace next to a big, decorated tree.

Karen was really enjoying herself in the warm embrace of the fire and her three best friends. She was really feeling better now, almost normal, though the incident had put a permanent scar on her heart and could anytime be ripped open again.

A big, roaring fire was burning and the four was sitting and just enjoying each others company. They all had a glass of eggnog in their hands and were talking.

"Karen, you seem to do fine nowadays" Grace said.

"Yeah honey, I'm feeling better, almost normal now" she answered.

"Yeah, you do. We all love you and are proud of you" Will said and kissed her cheek.

Jack and Grace agreed nodding.

"Thanks honey" Karen answered and looked down into her glass of eggnog, blushing slightly.  
Will always said that he loved her and was proud of her. He of course said that to make her feel better, she thought. Sometimes though, when the two of them were alone together in the same room, she couldn't help but feel something between them.

After the rape and the abortion, she had changed drastically. She had stopped taking her pills and she had stopped drinking so much, only an occasional glass of wine to dinner or for company-drinking. Her name-calling and insults had faded away, only occasional were said sometimes.

"You have really changed too Karebear" Jack said and took her hand in his. "Your namecallings and insults have stopped. I miss them" he pouted a little.

"Oh Jackie, I can call you names if you want" she laughed at him.

"Yeah, like can you say one now?" he smiled.

"Oh honey ... well...no" she said and shook her head.

"Why not?" Jack pouted again.

"Because now is not the right time, and I don't keep them in storage" she answered.

"You could've fooled me" Grace smirked.

"Hey hey hey" Karen said and smacked her arm. "Don't get me starting on what you wear."

"She's back" Grace said in a singing voice.

Jack and Will just laughed, and Grace filled in soon after. Karen just looked at them first but then she also started to laugh before getting up off the floor. She left the room only to return with some christmaspresents for them all.

"So, guys I know it's only Christmas Eve, but I want to give these to you know."

She handed them out and looked at them opening their gifts with anticipation.

"Oh my God. Karen, you shouldn't have" Grace gasped when she saw the beautiful dress in her gift.

It was a long, black dress with a low cut showing just enough cleavage, no sleeves.

"Thank you so much Karen" she said and gave her friend a hug.

"No problem honey" Karen smiled and returned the hug.

Will opened his and the inside of his gift revealed a long, black, Armani leather coat. He loved it immediately. Leather and Armani, what could be better?

"Thank you sweetie" he said and kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful, exactly what I want."

Jack opened his and gave out a shriek which got everybody's attention.

"A Rolex _and_ an Armani suit? Karen, you shouldn't have. I love it." Jack said and kissed her cheek, followed by a hug.

"I wanted to poodle" Karen answered. "I wanted to give these gifts to you to show you how much I really appreciate you all being there for me, even when I don't wanted you to be. You have been a huge support during this year for me, not only for being there when Stan died but also for being there when I got raped and had the abortion."

That was a long speech for being Karen. They all looked at her all stunned.  
"That's what friends do Kare" Grace said. "They stick by each other through thick and thin."

"Grace is right, Kare" Will said. "We're always going to be here for you as we are with each other too."

"Thanks honey" Karen said and made a toast. "To friends."

"To friends" the other three said and all four clunk their glasses to the others.

----------------------------------

A/N I know that this chapter would've been a perfect end to it, but this story don't want to leave me at the moment. There seems to be more in storage for our favourite four people. Sorry for the short chapter. R&R please..you like?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Sighing ... nah ..not saying it.**

Chapter 24.

The evening went by fast as they sat on the floor in front of the fire, just talking and being alive. The snow had started to fall outside and it gave the atmosphere a nicer setting.

Suddenly it was well past midnight and Grace and Jack started yawning a little.

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Will said when he noticed.

"Yeah, your rooms are down the hall" Karen said and pointed.

Grace and Jack went to their rooms to get some sleep, before getting up early the next morning for the rest of the Christmas gifts.

Karen got up off the floor and went and sat down on a stool, looking out the window on the falling snow. If she had had a husband or boyfriend, it would've been a perfect romantic setting. She got sad, remembering that Stan wasn't alive anymore to share this with her, on the other hand he wasn't so much for romance and neither had she been.

Will saw her mood change slightly, and he guessed her thoughts. She thought about Stan and wished that he was there. He walked up to her, stood himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

She started crying and wrapped her arms around Will. He soothingly rubbed her back.

"Karen, shhh, it's OK" he tried to comfort her. "I know he's not here, but I'm here, Jack's here, Grace is here. You are not alone."

"Oh, honey, I know and I love all three of you, but I wish that Stan was alive right now. You guys does not qualify for any of the demands I have" she said sobbing.  
"Karen, there's something I want to talk to you about" Will said pulling back slightly and tilted her head gently backwards so he could look into her eyes.

Her hazel eyes were glistening with the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks, ruining her thin layer of mascara she had put on for the occasion, otherwise she had almost given up on make-up now and only wore it for the right occasions.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know if you've felt it but sometimes, when we're alone in a room, I feel ... something" he said hesitantly.

She was just looking at him.

"There's some kind of electricity in the air" he continued. "I think I've started to ..." he stopped talking, hesitant to say it. He just got it at this very moment.  
"What?" she asked.

"I think I've started to ... fall for you" he said stunned at his realization. He was in love with Karen Walker, imagine that.

"What?" she blurted out, not meaning it to sound so harsh.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have said anything, I take it back" he said and pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean it like that. I just can't believe what you said. You're gay for God's sake" she said.

"Yeah, but for you I would change. I mean I don't go to actionmovies just for the action you know, I'm still as gay as they come, but the only woman I can imagine changing for is you. Not Grace, not Diana, not anyone. Just you" he said.

Before she could say anything he gently kissed her lips before pulling back, waiting for her reaction. It came and it was exactly what he had hoped for. She smiled and he smiled back before leaning back down to kiss her again, this time deeper. He let his left hand run up her back, back of the neck and up to her hair, letting it out of it's pin. He let his fingers entangle in her brown, silky hair while kissing her deeply.  
She was amazed that it actually was Will kissing her. She'd been longing for this for quite some time now. He had become a dear part of her life, ever since it happened and his support and comfort was the only thing that made her able to cope with it all.

A noise made them break the magic and they looked each other into the eyes and together they turned their heads softly towards the door. There Jack stood with open mouth.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Um, kissing" Will said and held Karen tightly in his embrace.

"Duh, I know what kissing is Will, but why are you two doing it" Jack asked.

"We wanted to, we're in love" Karen said and leaned her head against Will's chest.

"Will, you're gay" Jack said starting to grow angry.

"Calm down Jack, of course I'm gay, but if I were to change for a woman, it would be for this one right here, and I'm prepared to do that" Will said.

Jack was speechless. He had suspected that things were stirring in this pot between those two for a while now, but he had refused to come to terms with it. It was Karen and Will for goodness sake. Will's gay and Karen, well she's Karen.

"Then why are you kissing her, if you're gay?" Jack asked.

"As she said, we're in love, and like I said if I were to change for a woman it would be her" Will said.

Jack just stood there, staring at them. Will held his arms around Karen in a tight embrace, letting a hand once in a while go up and down her back.

They both looked so happy and, he must admit to himself that they looked adorable together.

"Then, if you're truly and really happy together then I'm happy for you" Jack said and walked up to them, giving each of them a hug of approval.

"Thank you Jack" Will said.

"Yeah, thank you poodle" Karen said and kissed his cheek before giving him a big hug.

"Will if you hurt her in any way, I will come after you" Jack threatened him, pointing a finger at him.

First Will laughed, but then he saw how serious Jack was. He meant business.

"I promise Jack, I will never do anything to hurt her" Will said seriously.

-----------------------------------

A/N I could stop the story right here, should I? Not completely satisfied with the chapter though, as to many other chapters but...is it me or am I right? Should I be satisfied?  
Anyways, R&R people, reviews feed my muse, I think she's back, but she's very weak...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Should I? Nah..**

Chapter 25.

Early in the morning of Christmas Day, Will, Karen, Jack and Grace was once again seated in the library but this time they were opening the rest of their presents.

Grace didn't know yet that Karen and Will now were planning on seeing each other on a date-between-woman-and-man-kind-of-way.

Karen was seated on the floor between the legs of Will, who was seated in a sofa. Jack was sitting next to Will. Grace were the one handing out the gifts. Will had his hand softly laid on Karen's shoulder. She was leaning backwards, holding Wills hand in hers.

Jack was watching them from the corner of his eye. They really did look adorable together, but he wondered how Grace would take it. She was still in love with Will, she could deny it but everyone, except maybe Will, knew that it was so.

The presents were all given away and opened.

"Gracie, we have something we wanna say to you" Will said and held Karen's hand.

Grace looked up from her seat on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Well, yesterday I discovered something that I didn't even know I felt" Will said.

Grace was watching him questioningly.

"I felt that I had begun to fall in love with someone" Will said.

"Oh my God, Will that's awesome" she answered. "Anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually you do" Will said and pulled Karen up from the floor and into his lap.

Grace first didn't get it, but soon she did and she was first sad, then angry and hurt.

"What?" she blurted out. "You and Karen? Never in a million years. Will, you're gay. You're not supposed to have feelings for women. What about me?"

She begun to sob a little.

"Gracie, you will always be a part of my life, like you always have been, but I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you" Will said.

At those words, Grace watched him and Karen silently and then stormed out of the library to her bedroom, quickly getting her things to leave the house as fast as possible.

"Let me try" Karen said and got up out of Will's lap.

Karen went to Grace's bedroom, standing in the door she saw Grace packing her things in a hurry.

"Where are you going honey?" she asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Out of this house" Grace said angrily.

"Honey, I understand that you're upset, but please, don't let it end like this" Karen said entering the room and sat down on the bed next to Grace's bag.

"Why shouldn't I? Will's not gay anymore, and he chose you, not me" Grace said and stopped packing, looking down on her hands that were hidden in the bag.

"Honey, Will's still gay" Karen answered.

"Then why is he with you?"

"I don't know. He chose to be with me, but I sure didn't ask him to be with me. But I do love him too, and I love you and Jack too, it's just that I'm in love with Will" Karen tried to explain.

"That's just it. He was supposed to fall in love with me. I'm the one who has been there with him for fifteen years, I was there when him and Michael split up. Why can't he do this for me?" Grace started crying.

"Grace, sweetie. I'm so sorry, but I can't help that I feel the way I feel" Will said, entering the room and walked up to them by the bed.

He had heard the discussion and felt a little guilty for not doing what Grace had wanted. He sat down next to Karen, but was looking at Grace.

"Grace sweetie. I'm really sorry, but this is the way it is and, well I was sort of hoping that you would be happy for me, for us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Grace sobbed and took her bag and left the room and them sitting on the bed.

Karen's tears were streaming down her face. She had also hoped that Grace would accept it. After all the redhead had grown on her, as well as Will had. Will took her in his arms, trying to comfort her, but it was tough on him since Grace was his best friend and had been for about 20 years. They had been through thick and thin together and he couldn't do this for her.

------------------

A/N A little cliffhanger, naughty naughty me. R&R people, R&R...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I own no rights to the characters of Will&Grace, just the storyplot.**

Chapter 26.

Out in the hallway, Grace was rushing by the library and down the stairs to leave. She was prevented to leave though, Jack stood in front of the door making the exit impossible.

"Jack, move. I want to go home" Grace said.

"No, Grace you listen to me" Jack said in a harsh tone.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, it wasn't like him to talk in that tone.

"Grace, Will is happy. Can't you see that? He's happy for the first time in his life. I for one does not want to screw that up. I walked in on them kissing last night, and I got angry too, but they are truly happy together. And if you let yourself see it, they are adorable together, they fit together. They are meant to be together. If Will was to change for a woman, it wouldn't be you Grace, it would, should and has been Karen. Grace, for Will you are friendship-material, not love-material. There is another guy for you out there, you just have to find him" Jack was finishing his speech.

Grace dropped her bag and covered her face with her hands, crying.

Jack stepped up to her and took her in his arms. That was another thing he never did. He sighed and tightened his grip around Grace. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Gracie, why don't you let him be happy? It's his turn you know. You were happy with Leo, now let him have his turn" Jack said softly into her hair.

Grace cried and tried to refuse to accept that Jack was right, but finally she accepted it. Jack was right. It was Will's turn. She should be happy for him.

She let go of Jack and pulled back a little. Jack looked her in the eyes, and she was struck by just how blue his eyes were. He took her hand and led her back upstairs and to the bedroom that had been hers.

Will and Karen was still sitting on the bed, Karen crying into Will's chest. Will held her tightly, but it showed that he was close to tears too.

Jack and Grace entered the room hand in hand.

"Grace has something she wants to say" Jack said and pushed her forward.

She looked at him first but then she looked at the couple on the bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said Will" she said looking down the floor. "I want you to be happy. It's your turn. I had my happiness with Leo, and now it's your turn."

Will and Karen were looking at her. Will got up and walked up to Grace and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, trying not to cry.

Will let go after a minute or so and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you Grace, I do love you, you know."

"I know" she said with a barely audible shiver in her voice which told Jack that she was close to crying again.

Karen walked up to her next and hugged her.

"Gracie, you don't know what this means to me, to us" she said when they had let go of each other.

"I probably don't" Grace smiled towards Karen who smiled back happily.

"Will you stay?" Will asked.

She nodded.

"I'll get your bag" Jack said and ran downstairs to get it.

In the evening they ate a great dinner and they got so satisfied that they almost threw up. After dinner, they settled in the cinemaroom, watching the big screen. It was "A Christmas Carol". When it was over, Karen had fallen asleep on Will's shoulder and Grace on Jack's shoulder.

"What do you say we turn in for the night?" Will asked Jack.

"Yeah, good idea. What do we do with the ladies?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'll carry Karen to her bedroom. Can you carry Grace? Or wake her up if you want. She can fall asleep like that" Will said and snapped his fingers quietly.

Will gently sat Karen up so he could get up and slide his arms around her small, petite body. He carried her with ease to her bedroom, taking of her shoes, laying her in bed and pulling up the covers to her chin. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room quietly.

He got out just in time to see Jack carry Grace to her bedroom. Now that was a sight he thought he'd never see. Jack carry a woman, and Grace of all women.

Jack saw him and mouthed:

'She wouldn't wake up. I just couldn't leave her there.'

It seemed like Jack had become a better, bighearted man out of all this too, Will thought and went to turn in.

_Middle of the night_

Sometime during the night Karen woke up and discovered that she was in bed.

'Will must have carried me here' she thought and smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

Who knew that Wilma Truman would be her boyfriend, she hadn't that's for sure.

She got out of her bed and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, that actually belonged to Will. She had really changed, and it wasn't that bad with cotton and this common clothing she thought.

When she finished changing she snuck down the hall to Will's bedroom, opening the door gently and got in. She shut the door silently and snuck up to the bed.  
Will was sleeping peacefully. His features were barely visible in the very dim light that came from a nearby lamppost outside. She gently traced his jawline with her fingertips. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"Karen, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" he looked concerned.

"No honey, no nightmare."

"What is it then?"

"Nothing, can I sleep in your bed? Just because" she said and smiled softly.

He didn't say anything but scooted over to the other side of the bed, lifting up the covers for her and she climbed in. Will pulled the covers over her. Before laying down, he looked her into the eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her. First lightly and then deeper, he let his fingers run through her silky hair which he loved. They parted for air and he laid down. She cuddled up to him as close as she could while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Together they lay there, enjoying each other, relaxing and trying to go to sleep again.

Just before they dozed off Karen said:  
"Will, promise never to leave me."

"I promise Karen Walker, with all my heart. I promise."

They drifted off to dreamland, happily knowing that he would keep his promise.

------------------------------------------

A/N Well people, that was the last chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much to all that have followed this story from the beginning and a special thanks goes to Pamena, beccacat and mullallyhayesfan for reading and reviewing every chapter. It is highly appreciated.  
I hope next story won't let you down, I have started it already and it will be about our four friends, but set in another time, a past time.

Again, thank you thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, reviewing and liking this story.


End file.
